


A little funny(but not sick)

by CupidsAero



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, Joshua is stubborn, Other, Overworking, Sickfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidsAero/pseuds/CupidsAero
Summary: Joshua wakes up and feels funny but waves it off and figures it is just from not getting enough rest. Whatever it is, he is definitely not sick.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

Joshua sighed, they had been working all day and he still couldn't get his part right, he kept on tripping over himself. It wasn't that the dance was hard, his body just didn't want to do what he wanted it to.

He felt his legs trembling beneath him as he practiced while the others took a break, "Josh, baby, you need to drink." A cool water bottle was pushed into his hands as he was getting ready to try the step again. He looked up and saw Jeonghan looking at him worriedly, "Don't worry, the dance is new to all of us, you'll get it." Jeonghan smiled at him. He took Joshua's hand and tried to lead him over to sit down with Seungcheol and him, but Joshua quickly shook him off and started practicing again. He saw the shocked looks of the others and promptly ignored them, he hated that he couldn't dance very well, he is an idol, he is supposed to be able to sing and dance, just because he is in the vocal team doesn't mean he shouldn't know how to dance.

Joshua felt like he was about to collapse, the others had already headed back to the dorms. He had stayed behind, determined on fixing his mistakes. He heard his phone vibrating and went to see what happened. He saw that the 95-liners group chat had 15 texts, from Jeonghan, already telling him that it was late and he needed to come to the dorms.

_Joshua, we have a schedule tomorrow you need to get some sleep_

_Joshua?_

_Joshuji~~~_

_Joshua if you don't respond, I am going over there and dragging your butt back to the dorms._

_I am fine, heading home now_

_Ok, be safe_

Joshua quickly packed up his Waters and clothes and changed into a black T-shirt before picking up his things and leaving.

As he headed home, he started thinking, what if the others got angry at him for holding them back? What if they decided to take away that part? What if they decided to make the dance easier because of him? He would be so embarrassed.

He heard Jeonghan and Cheols voices as he walked into the dorms, it sounded like they were in the kitchen, he quietly took his shoes off and snuck upstairs, trying to get away without being noticed, knowing that they would ask him what was going on today.

After a quick shower, he slipped into his bed in the bedroom shared between him, Jeonghan, and Coups, and fell asleep, exhausted from the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jeonghan was worried about Joshua, he had been the entire day. Joshua didn't usually act like he had been today, today he seemed distressed.

"Okay, he's on his way home." Joshua had finally responded to Jeonghan's texts. Jeonghan sat with Seungcheol at the kitchen table. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Seungcheol asked, looking at Jeonghan. "I don't know, he just seemed...sad? angry? confused, maybe? I just want to ask him if he is feeling okay." Seungcheol nodded, "He stayed a lot later than he should have." Jeonghan sighed, "I hope he's ok."

They sat, talking about the kids and other random things, drinking the tea Jeonghan had made before texting Joshua. "He should be here by now." Cheol finally said. Jeonghan nodded worriedly, "I am going to check our room and make sure he didn't come in without us noticing."

As he made his way up the stairs, Jeonghan thought about the conversation he'd just had with Seungcheol and thought of different scenarios as to why Joshua would be acting like this.

He finally got to their room and the first thing he noticed was how the light was off, he had left it on. He slowly opened the door and peeked into the room. On his bed layed Joshua, curled into a ball, breathing evenly while sound asleep.

Jeonghan's bed was the bed closest to the restroom, so he figured that Joshua had just been too tired to walk any further than he had to. 

Jeonghan shut the door quietly and walked back down to where Seungcheol was in the kitchen, washing and drying their cups and putting them in the cabinets that they belonged in.

"Is he in there?" Seungcheol's voice was soft, Jeonghan nodded with a soft smile. "I think he is really tired, he fell asleep in my bed. Mind if I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to do anything wrong in case he's angry, I don't want to sleep in his bed and make him even more angry since we don't know why he is like this." By now, Jeonghan was just rambling, worried for his best friend.

Seeing how worried Jeonghan was, Coups smiled softly and wrapped him in a hug. After Jeonghan had visibly relaxed, Seungcheol scooped his petite body into his arms and headed up to their room. As they laid together, facing Joshua, Jeonghan, who was wrapped in Coups arms, relaxed a little bit more. Eventually, his breathing evened out and he slipped into a quiet, tranquil sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short. If I write and come back to it, I always think of changing it and end up totally rewriting the entire chapter. Sorry about how short these chapters are, I've attempted to do a one-shot but I don't have that kind of an attention span and, like I said, if I come back to it, I delete the whole thing in order to try to perfect it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this, I wrote this a long time ago and I was considering just deleting it and not finishing it but my friend told me that it was good and told me to post it, saying that it would help me with my English even if nobody reads it. Please let me know if you see any mistakes in grammar and/or spelling. Also please comment, it really helps me improve my writing. I enjoy any type of comments whether they are constructive criticism or just saying they enjoy the story. Hope you have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night thank you for reading.


End file.
